


The Discovery

by Kimmy



Series: The Darlings [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a late night in the office, Q makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Cause the fandom made me fall for Alec. Goldeneye fix it.

Q was staying in his office for another lonesome night, catching up with the work while waiting for James to venture in when his flight landed at 2 am.

  
He was going through old files left by Boothroyd, thinking about improving the trackers basing on a synthesis of his and Major's ideas, when he noticed an error in the system. It should have been noticed earlier, but with human factor, no wonder it was overlooked. The computer would never signal it, for in theorem, everything was working perfectly.

  
He was looking into the problem still when 007 finally walked into his office, in jeans rather than suit, post mission and tired.

  
"Hi."

  
Q smiled at his boyfriend and in lieu of greeting beckoned him to the laptop to take a look.

  
"Take a look, James and tell me. Why is the system still seeing a tracker and transmitting the life condition of an agent who was deceased ten years ago?"

  
James eyes went wide as he stared at the screen where a steady, if a bit elevated heartbeat could be seen, next to a map of Petersburg.

  
"And funny thing you happened to be with him on that mission."

  
James looked at him frantically, looking for any confirmation, for an assurance that this was not just a system error. He had just come back from a mission, but a new one has begun.

  
***

  
James didn't come alone this time. He didn't want to risk a failure this time, not like a decade before. With a squad on his back, he stormed into the premises, leaving a trail of dead bodies behind.

  
Apparently Ouromov had a daughter who did a brilliant job picking up daddy's empire and ruling it with iron fist. Bond was tempted to let her suffer, but the longer she lived, the higher risk of her escape. He slit her throat.

  
They found him in a makeshift cell in the basement. He didn't change much, being kept clean and shaven by his captors. But on his naked body, in between the intricate net of ropes, scar tissue was covering most of his skin.

  
James gagged, closed his eyes, feeling tears forming already. He couldn't make a step forward and simply left, leaving it to the evec team.

  
***

  
As Alec opened his eyes, he realised this was neither the cold cell that was his only reality for the last decade, nor MI6 Medical. It wasn't, in fact, any place he knew. It was clearly a home, sb's house, judging by the cosy decor and photo frames on the mantle piece. And to his pure shock, Alec saw a familiar face I'm this photographs. James. He was at James'. He was even more surprised to notice there was a man next to James in many of those pictures, the two of them holding each other or kissing. James moved on. He found happiness with somebody.

  
It was a testament to how much these past ten years of captivity had affected him, that he didn't notice there was a man standing right next to the sofa he was laying on.  
The man from the photos.

  
"May I?" He said, gesturing at the sofa.

  
Alec nodded and sat up, curling his knees to his chest to make room for the younger man.

  
"I'm Gabriel. I'm the Quartermaster at MI6, but that's not important right now. I suppose what is important is that I'm James Bond's boyfriend and you're at our house right now. Don't worry. He didn't forget about you." The man, who was James' current man (although surprisingly it looked like a more permanent arrangement), and apparently also Q, smiled. "He should be here soon. The official excuse is that he had to go to the bathroom, but really I told him you're rousing and he's freaking out."

  
Alec nodded, suddenly very nervous about meeting his best friend and knowing he had moved on, changed.

  
"He has every right to freak out, thank you very much."

  
A familiar voice came from the door and Alec's head shot up, tears building in his eyes and he met those two familiar blue orbes. James approached him slowly, cautiously and then he was standing right in front of his best friend and he fell forward, the two of them locking in a steel embrace, afraid to let go of each other after having lost a decade.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alec. I thought you were dead. I thought... All that time, I couldn't forgive myself I let you die, and not even having told you how much I love you."

  
Alec gasped and pulled away slightly, looking at James' face in search of... Something.

  
"But..." He suddenly found himself flushing and looking away, very aware they were not alone, although not yet ready to pull away from the hug. "James, you're clearly taken."

  
James laughed at that and Alec heard a low deep baritone join him. Q shuffled forward and put his hand on Alec's shoulder, prompting him to look his way.

  
"He is." Gabe smiled. "So I'm really hoping you're up for a threesome, but we were never exclusive with James. The nature of our job always forced us to be be accepting. From James tales I can tell you I would very much like to go on a date with you one day too, but right now you need to recover mentally and what I'd like to offer is at least my friendship and support."

  
"Thank you." He choked out.

Tears had flown freely now and he buried his face in James' chest. Feeling the warm familiar fingers carding through his hair and a comforting, if new weight of Q's hand running up and down his arm, he let go and cried.

  
Ten years ago his life ended, but now it looked like he may get a chance for a new one and it was looking even better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, well, this is terribly OOC Alec, but when I put a character through ten fucking years of torture and captivity I am pretty sure I can justify just about everything with it.)  
> Hopefully at least someone enjoyed this little thing.


End file.
